


Joyeux Noël

by foximulder



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Widowtracer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foximulder/pseuds/foximulder
Summary: Amelie is rescued and leading up to the holiday season, Lena takes it into her own hands to make her feel more welcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinguinoSentado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinguinoSentado/gifts).



> Pinguino - 
> 
> Merry Christmas my dude. It's been a really fun and amazing since I met you, and with all your help I've received in writing (and sometimes life) has really made a difference. So, as a thank you, here's your very own Widowtracer fic. I hope you enjoy it.  
> p.s. I wish I could make it a longer story, but gotta get back to Pharmercy soon :)

Ever since they rescued Amelie, everything was different—everyone was different. Everyone stationed at Gibraltar behaved so strangely. Lena tried her best to connect the dots on her own. She thought that should've been a happy ending; a time for celebration. It wasn’t an easy mission at all—many would have a few scars to bear in years to come. Although it wasn't just the rescue team that holed themselves away, the entire base confined themselves to their living quarters or work stations.

Lena tried doing anything to keep herself occupied without anyone in the training room or mess hall outside regular mealtimes. Boredom struck her often, she especially wasn’t allowed to pilot anything or do much work around the base. All she could do was practice her aim in the shooting range.

It had been months since the rescue. According to Captain Amari, Overwatch’s second attempt at it. The first was wasn’t as successful as first thought with the fate of her poor late husband and escape back into Talon’s hands. From then on, everyone knew she wouldn’t be the same. 

Lena wasn’t allowed to accompany the strike team, Morrison said they had everyone they needed. Lena could remember their return; she hadn’t seen Amelie since their confrontation in King’s Row a year prior. Amelie was angry and kicking with no intention of coming quietly. She’d been strapped to her bed in medbay since.

When Dr. Ziegler wasn’t in there, Lena would sneak in just to see what was becoming of Amelie Lacroix—if that is even her anymore. The first few nights Amelie spat at her, called her every dirty name she could think of; that alerted the rest of the base, and Lena had to be escorted out of the room.

Although, whatever Dr. Ziegler was doing to help appeared to be working. Within the first month of Amelie’s residency in the hospital the color started coming back on her cheeks. The only thing within Lena’s realm of understanding, was Amelie had to be kept in a warm room otherwise the treatment would go to waste. The heat in the room didn’t stop her from visiting Amelie. 

Along the way, Lena was sure she just got used to seeing her every evening. Even if everyone appeared to be wary of Amelie and what happened the last time they rescued her, Lena didn’t budge when told to leave. Amelie never wanted to talk, not really. She stared at her reflection in the two-way mirror while Lena sat in a chair on the opposite wall toying with her hair, loose threads on her jacket, or a book.

Almost within a year, Amelie’s health increased substantially. She was no longer cold to the touch and her heart rate was back to a normal rhythm. Overwatch elites allowed her to move about the base when supervised, or to alone in her room. Rather, as along as she can be while still having Lena as company.

Of course Lena was back. She had been there each and every night; same chair, same smile, same greeting. Amelie sat quietly on her bed and pulled her knees to her chest. She reflected on how she got to Gibraltar in the first place, and why this Brit even wanted to be around her what with all the evil she had done… 

“Why are you here?” she asked. That seemed to take Lena off guard. Amelie didn’t intend to sound so curt. She had to try that again. “Why do you sit with me? After everything, why aren’t you scared of me like _they_ are?” She nodded towards the guarded door.

Lena closed the book on her lap. She had never really thought of her reasoning. Every so often it may have come to mind, but the _why_ was never important. “I don’t believe that was you all those times. The Amelie Lacroix everyone always talked about wasn't a highly skilled assassin,” she cleared her throat, regretting her phrasing as Amelie appeared to flinch at the statement. “What I mean is, you seemed like you could use a friend. And what with everyone fleeing at the mention of your name, I wanted to be different.”

Amelie fought to swallow the lump in her throat, “I do not think I will ever be that person ever again.” Lena checked the watch on her wrist; it was getting late and curfew was about to get her kicked out of medbay.

“Sure you will, love,” Lena said with a yawn. “Besides, tomorrow’s Christmas, and the greatest gift would be for you to show up at the party,” Lena chuckled and excused herself for the evening. 

Parties. Right, like anyone else would want to see her there. She could still see the way people flinch or cower. She would give anything to be that person again—the loving, caring wife of an agent. A friend. 

 

Despite every sign to tell her to remain in her room, Amelie swallowed her pride and psyched herself up to join the party. Dr. Ziegler offered her some clothes to wear to help her feel more festive. Amelie knows Angela was just trying to help, but it almost made her want to crawl back into bed and hide. Instead she took a few deep breaths and continued getting dressed. It almost made her feel… weird to be disappointed Lena hadn't stopped by all day. Amelie almost asked Angela what she was up to. Almost.

Angela decided to be her friendly companion as they navigated the corridors of HQ, she even tried to initiate conversation between them. Which Amelie did appreciate; she knew she _looked_ as tense as she felt. As they reached the common room, Amelie’s nerves were telling her to turn back. Angela told her she’d be okay.

The smell of sweets caught her attention first, realizing it had been so long since she was able to enjoy anything like that. Amelie chewed on her lip, as her eyes scoured the room. As much as she hated to admit it, she wanted to find Lena. But she knew standing in the doorway wouldn't get her anywhere. With a deep breath she placed one foot in front of the other. Lena had to be there. She wouldn’t have invited her if she wasn’t going to show up—she just had to keep looking.

“Amelie!” she turned at the sound of her name; Lena waved to her from the far side of the room. She could’ve sworn Lena flew—before she knew it, Lena has her arms around her middle and holding onto her tight. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

She chuckled nervously, “Me, too.” Lena let go before Amelie could get over her nerves and return the gesture.

“I actually got you a present.” Lena pulled her to a table that already head a mountain of presents for the other agents. She pulled out a small gift and offered it to Amelie.

“I didn’t get you anything, Lena, I don’t—”

“Don’t worry, love. Think of it as just… a welcome back gift.” Reluctantly, Amelie unwrapped the present as Lena watched excitedly. She raised a brow at the small box and snuck a peek at Lena who was urging her to continue unwrapping. As uneasy as she felt, she opened the small box; in it lay a small silver necklace decorated with a small heart. 

“Lena, I… I don’t know what to say.” Even in the low lighting Amelie could see the red tinting Lena’s cheeks. She could feel herself really smile—it had been quite some time since she ever received a gift so sweet.

Lena anxiously rocked on the balls of her feet waiting for some sort of verbal affirmation. “I, uhm, well if you don’t like it… I mean it’s probably too much right now anyway…”

She wanted to say how much she loved it, how much it meant to her to have something so nice after all this time. She looked up from the little box in her hands and watched Lena smile. Maybe it was a little too much, but “too much” seemed to be a step in the right direction—a step towards moving on and healing and forgetting all the bad. Words could find her as the seconds ticked on; she had to think before the moment died.

“It’s perfect,” she said. “Nothing could’ve made coming back any better. Thank you, chéri." Before Lena could say anything else Amelie leaned down, gently placing a kiss on her cheek, “Joyeux Noël, Lena.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I have any typos let me know here or on my tumblr: foximudler (or if you just wanna say hi)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and happy holidays everyone!


End file.
